Emily Woodrow
Emily Woodrow was a no-nonsense single mother of three. Emily's a waitress, while also serving as a church organist, bookkeeper and Jesse's loyal right hand. Biography Jesse's return to Annville When Jesse returned to Annville, Emily instantly believed in him. While eating breakfast and going over a pamphlet for a church, Emily and Jesse were interrupted by the mayor, Miles Person. Emily however, told Miles to leave them alone as they were working. After Jesse spent a night in custody, Emily drove Jesse back to All Saints Congregational. Emily was told by Jesse that he planned to announce his leave the coming Sunday. Emily pretended she wasn't affected by his plans, however, once Jesse left, Emily broke her children's iPad out of heartbroken rage. Later, Emily greeted Jesse Custer as he woke up after passing out for 3 days, telling him Cassidy moved in and began fixing the church's air conditioning. Emily also apologized for the way she spoke to Jesse when he planned on quitting. Emily was baptized by Jesse Custer. After the baptism, Emily struggle with the cappucino machine. When Miles offered help, she brushed him off. She was then asked by Cassidy for an advance payment, though Emily told him he hasn't done any work. Emily then told Jesse that Cassidy drank a cask of communion wine, as well as telling Jesse to visit Tracy and Terri Loach. Days later, Emily and Jesse stood outside a local grocery story, asking people to submit suggestions for their church. The following day, Emily dropped off a casserole for Jesse to deliver to Terri and Tracy Loach. Emily was called by Terri Loach as Jesse had came by and prayed with Tracy, resulting in Tracy opening her eyes. When Ted Reyerson's body was dropped off, Emily asked Cassidy to cremate his body. After the body was cremated, Emily and Jesse were the only ones who attended his ceremony. Days later, Emily had a visit from Jesse, who suggested they hold a raffle to bring people to their church. Emily told Jesse she could get her manager at Flavour Station to donate a gift certificate but Jesse told Emily he thought of a HD TV, as people would be more interested. Emily told Jesse they couldn't afford it but Jesse told her money wasn't an issue. Emily then told Jesse someone had reported that they saw Jesse break into Linus' home then saw Linus' face bandaged up the following day. Emily was asked if she could pick the TV from Best Buy but Emily told him she had a double shift and had to take care of her kids. After Jesse said he would just get Cassidy to pick the TV up, Emily told Jesse she would pick it up and she would just call a babysitter to watch her kids. After Emily picked the TV up, she relieved Miles of his babysitting duties. She asked how long he babysat them for but Miles reminded her he did it because he loved her kids. The two then shared a drink, where Emily reminded Miles they would never be a couple. Emily then took her pants off as she told Miles to be out before morning as the kids nearly caught them last time. Noticing Jesse's change While asking Jesse what Odin was doing at church and if he knew he would be there, Emily was told that he made a bet with Odin. She was told that Jesse offered his father's land if Odin didn't leave the church a Christian. Emily was left confused why he would bet his father's land but was told that he had a gift. The two were then interrupted by a nearby table, who asked Jesse which gospel he preferred. Emily was told by Jesse they would pick up the conversation later. Emily returned to the church and cleaned the table, but she soon had to poop. After dropping her pants and undies to her ankles and sitting on the toilet, she was interrupted by Tulip. Emily, a little embarrassed, was asked where Jesse was and Emily told her he was at Flavour Station. The next day, Emily was visited by Tulip at her home, who angrily demanded that she stay away from Jesse, breaking Emily's daughter's art project in the process. Afterwards, Emily went out to Tulip's car and berated her for doing so, causing Tulip to offer to fix it. The two then had a conversation, during which Emily was beckoned by her bedridden daughter. Though Tulip offered to watch Emily's daughter for her while she ran errands for Jesse, Emily declined voicing her worries, instead agreeing to Tulip running the errands for her. On Sunday, Emily told Jesse that Eugene needed to speak with him urgently, and soon after brought Eugene to him. After a full service, Emily and Jesse went over the itinerary of the day, which included bible study, premarital counseling and a baptism for two individuals. After directing a play, Emily asked for feedback. Emily was shocked when he harshly criticized the actors for smiling when they should've looked terrified. Later, Emily joined Cassidy on the porch. Emily shared her concerns of Jesse but Cassidy reassured her that he's a good man. During dinner, Emily, Cassidy, Tulip, and Jesse were interrupted by Hugo Root. Hugo asked if any of them saw Eugene. The five were distracted when the hash browns in the oven caught fire. After the fire was extinguished, Hugo noted that Eugene said he would stop by to visit Jesse. Emily told Hugo that Jesse did see him before, but retracted her statement when she realized Jesse was lying for a reason. After Jesse realized Cassidy was a vampire, Emily was asked if she knew about it. Emily told Jesse she wasn't aware. Emily later told Jesse that she believed in him when she first saw him return. Jesse told her it was stupid of her and told her to go home. At Emily's house, while blow drying her hair, Emily was told Miles had arrived. She was then told by Miles about Odin and Jesse's agreement. Emily stormed off, telling Miles to drop her kids off at school. Outside the church, Emily told Miles that Jesse is only defending his property against Odin's illegal actions. Miles told Emily that the agreement was legally binding. Emily arrived at Walter's house. There, Emily was told by Tulip O'Hare that Cassidy was a vampire, who needs the blood of living animals. Emily was then told by Tulip to feed Cassidy once he woke up. Emily told Tulip that Jesse was in trouble. Tulip told Emily she didn't care and that she was free to date him. Emily told Tulip that she was "seeing" the mayor. Tulip then left, telling Emily she was headed to Albuquerque to kill a man. Later, Emily slowly approached Cassidy's room holding a guinea pig. Miles called and told her he would pick up the kids and stay over later. Emily quickly dropped the guinea pig off and shut the door. Soon after, Emily opened the door and found a burnt Cassidy devouring the guinea pig. Emily quickly shut the door when Cassidy growled at her. While cradling a bunny in Walter's home, Emily watched Psycho. As Cassidy screamed for food, Emily hatched a plan. Emily called Miles begging for help, claiming someone was going to kill her. Miles rushed over to Walter's house. As Miles walked into Cassidy's room, Emily locked him in, leaving Miles to be devoured by Cassidy. At Walter's backyard, Emily released the caged animals. When Jesse arrived and asked for Tulip, she told him that Tulip went to Albuquerque and that Cassidy was inside. Discovering the truth on God Prior to Jesse bring God to Annville, Emily was asked by her daughter if they could save a seat for Miles. Emily told her daughter that Miles wasn't coming, but he was going to see him somewhere else. After God projected himself, answered questions, and told the town they had all been saved, Jesse realized the figure was an impostor. After Jesse forced him to reveal God's whereabouts, Emily and the town learned God had abandoned Heaven. As Jesse, Cassidy, and Tulip left, Emily played the organ as townsfolk broke down into madness. At her home, Emily told her kids that their father was still in the good part of Heaven. Emily also told her kids to remain strong but stay true to themselves. Emily then told her kids that they never needed God and nothing has changed. Emily and the kids were later killed along with everyone else in Annville when methane pressure was released, which caught fire from the embers of Chief Red Savage's cigarette. Abilities *'Skilled organist:' Emily is the organist of the All Saints' Congregational. *'Administration:' Emily assists Jesse in terms of administration for the All Saints' Congregational. Appearances Season 1 * * * * * * * * * * Behind the scenes *Emily Woodrow is portrayed by Lucy Griffiths. Gallery Season 1 Preacher season 1 - Emily Woodrow.png Preacher season 1 full cast.png References }} Category:Deceased